Prise entre le feu et la glace
by Baka-Yohko
Summary: Inracontable... si, reprise d'une chanson bien connue, à la sauce BakaYohko. Je ne garantis pas la sauvegarde de votre santé mentale. Lime, oneshot, YXH, YXT, YXA, YXK. Reviews!


Auteur: Baka-yohko.

Titre: Prise entre le feu et la glace.

(merci CheeLine pour le titre)

Source: Samurai Deeper Kyo.

Genre: Un peu echauffé, mais pas lemon. Dans le doute, on va mettre lime. Donc, petits enfants à l'âme encore pure, si vous n'avez pas déjà été dévergondés par les films holés holés que vous trouvez à la télé, ou à chaque coin de rue, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. En même, vu les restriction que ça cause, que feraient des enfants de trois ans sur ce site?

Disclamer: Pas à moi, les personnages qui s'envoient en l'air.

-La Rirette-

_Jeanetton prend sa fauscille, la Rirette, la Rirette, Jeanetton prend sa fauscille et s'en va couper le jonc, et s'en va couper le jonc._

Yuya grogna en écartant une branche de son passage. Pourquoi était-ce à elle d'aller chercher des baies? Tigre ne pouvait pas y aller, lui? Arrivant près d'un buisson couvert de groseilles allechantes, la jeune chasseuse de primes s'agenouilla et sortit un canif pour ceuillir les fruits.

_En chemin elle rencontre, la Rirette, la Rirette, en chemin, elle rencontre quatre jeunes et beaux garçons, quatre jeunes et beaux garçons._

Elle sursauta en percevant un bruit, non loin d'elle. Se redressant à moitié, elle soupira en s'appercevant que ce n'était que Akira, Luciole, Tigre et Kyo. Mais que venaient-ils faire ici?

_Le premier un peu timide, la Rirette, la Rirette, le premier un peu timide, lui caressa le menton, lui caressa le menton._

Akira regarda Kyo, hésitant. Devant le mutisme du grand samurai, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la belle blonde. De nouveau saisi d'un accès de timidité, il plaça doucement sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser papillon au coin de ses lèvres. Rougissant, il s'écarta, alors que Yuya était statufiée. Mais... ils avaient bu quoi comme saké? Tigre s'approcha, la démarche déjà plus assurée que son ami.

_Le deuxième un peu moins sage, la Rirette, la Rirette, le deuxième un peu moins sage, lui souleva le jupon, lui souleva le jupon._

Tigre prit délicatement la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé, quoique cela ne fut pas réciproque, entre ses bras musclés et passa une main baladeuse sur sa cuisse. Oiych! Qui aurait pu deviner que Tigre était si doué? Il remonta le bas de son kimono jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses blanches, laissant appercevoir les sous-vetements blanc de la jolie blonde.

_Le troisième encore moins sage, la Rirette, la Rirette, le troisième encore moins sage, l'allongea sur le gazon, l'allongea sur le gazon._

Un peu fievreuse, Yuya remarqua à peine que Tigre regardait quelqu'un d'autre, au dessus de son épaule. Deux mains fermes l'agrippèrent et Luciole la fit pivoter vers lui. Il déposa une série de baisers brûlants dans son cou, défaisant avec adresse le kimono de la soeur de Nozomu. Kyo commença à se lever du tronc sur lequel il s'était assis, pour admirer le spectacle, marchant vers eux. Le samurai pyromane la coucha sur le sol, en profitant pour respirer son parfum. Il fit glisser une main sur la surface de son corps, lui causant un frisson bien agréable, dans l'air froid de cette fin d'après-midi.

_Ce que fit le quatrième, la Rirette, la Rirette, ce que fit le quatrième, n'est pas dit dans la chanson, n'est pas dit dans la chanson._

Kyo attrappa Luciole par le col de son kimono, comme une chatte l'aurait fait pour transporter son chaton, et déplaça le Shiseiten à bout de bras un peu plus loin. Il adressa un regard polaire à ses companons. Yuya haleta et vit, de son regard enbrumé par le plaisir, les trois garçons s'en aller avec rétiscence. Kyo eut un sourire machiavelique en se penchant sur la jeune femme.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas de la soirée.

_La morale de cette histoire, la Rirette, la Rirette, la morale de cette histoire, c'est qu'les hommes sont des cochons,c'est qu'les hommes sont des cochons._

_La morale de cette morale, la Rirette, la Rirette, la morale de cette morale, c'est qu'les femmes aiment les cochons, c'est qu'les femmes aiment les cochons._

_La morale de ces morales, la Rirette, la Rirette, la morale de ces morales, c'est qu'ça donne des p'tits cochons, c'est qu'ça donne des p'tits cochons._

_L'autre morale de cette histoire, la Rirette, la Rirette, l'autre morale de cette histoire, c'est qu'sur quatre, y a trois coillons, c'est qu'sur quatre_, y a trois couillons.

-Moi, je dis qu'on aurait du rester, marmonna Luciole.

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je l'ai écrit en quelques minutes.


End file.
